


oh honey (i'll do anything for you)

by etherealthings



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, basically just porn, cody is nasty af, cody loves it, i havent written smut in a while pls be gentle with me, lots of talk about spit, noel is a clean freak, noel is sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: Noel prefers things to be neat and clean. Cody doesn't really care for that at all.





	oh honey (i'll do anything for you)

Noel wiped the sweat off his forehead with one hand as he closed the door to his apartment with the other. As always, Cody was sat on the couch, engrossed in whatever was on his phone screen. He looked up for a second to give the other man a smile, then bit his lip as a playful expression grew on his face. 

“Went for a bit of a run, huh?” Cody asked, surveying Noel from his toes all the way up to his face. 

Noel responded with a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I did. Is that really so surprising?”

Cody stood up from his seat on the couch, tossing his phone to the side. Whatever was on his screen was certainly not as interesting as his sweaty boyfriend. 

Noel was in the middle of chugging a bottle of water when he felt Cody’s arms wrap around his waist. He shuddered slightly, then furrowed his brow. 

“You really wanna touch me right now? I’m super gross and sweaty,” he said, pushing Cody away with his hip. 

Cody inhaled deeply. “Nah, you don’t stink or anything. The only thing I smell is your pheromones. You know? The, like, sex hormone or whatever. I don’t know what I’m trying to say, just come back here.” 

Noel backed away again, laughing. “No, no, no,” he began to say, waving his hands erratically. “You know my policy. I always gotta shower first, or else I just feel fuckin’ nasty. Gotta get all this sweat and shit off of me first.” 

Noel started heading down the hallway to the bathroom, and continued talking just to make fun of Cody. 

“Pheromones? I’m surprised you know how to even pronounce that word, let alone what it means,” he said, laughing in between every few words. 

Cody rolled his eyes, even though the man in front of him couldn’t see it. He followed Noel into the bathroom, where the man had started peeling off his shirt. 

“Are you sure you can’t make an exception just this once?” he asked with a small smile. 

Noel stared at Cody for a moment, genuinely thinking about it. Cody did look quite good right now, what with the way his shirt was hugging his body and the way his sweatpants (Noel’s sweatpants that he stole, actually) were hanging low from his hips. 

Well, maybe Noel kind of enjoyed hearing Cody beg. He’d never tell Cody that, because then he’d just be constantly whining, but maybe he would play it up a little bit this time.

“_Maybe_ I could make an exception just this once,” he began to say, tugging on the bottom of Cody’s shirt to pull him just a bit closer. 

“Come on, please? You just look so fuckin’ sexy post-workout. Can’t help myself,” Cody begged, wrapping his arms around Noel’s waist once more. 

Noel tilted his head up so that Cody couldn’t get to his lips. 

“I dunno…” he trailed off, then met Cody’s eyes again. “I’m not sure if you _ really _wanna suck me off when I’m this nasty and sweaty,” he said with a small shrug. 

Cody’s lip twitched as if he wanted to say something, but he kept his composure, unsure if he wanted to give in to the game that Noel was playing just yet. 

He wrapped his arms around Noel a bit tighter and pulled him even closer. The two men were now standing chest to chest, looking eye to eye. 

“You know I would get down on my knees for you right now if you just say the word,” Cody said, his voice low as he spoke slowly, dragging out the pauses in between the last few words. 

_ Fuck. _ Noel thought _ he _ was the one stringing Cody along here, but now he felt his knees getting weak and his breaths were getting shallow in his chest. 

_ Shit. He lost this one. _

“I-I- guess I’ll let it go this one time,” Noel stuttered out as he drew in a deep breath through his teeth. 

Cody immediately dropped to his knees, feeling the shag bathmat hit his skin as he made contact with the floor. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Noel’s shorts, and pulled both the shorts and his underwear down in one swift motion. 

“Are you _ sure _ ?” Cody whispered playfully, drawing out the last word. “I mean...if you’re so sweaty, maybe you _ should _shower first,” he suggested, his eyes glimmering mischievously as he looked up at him. 

He slowly licked a stripe up Noel’s cock, not breaking eye contact as he did so. Noel’s breath hitched as he deeply inhaled, then nodded. 

“Yeah, uh no. Go ahead,” he mumbled out. If Noel was at all in control earlier, he was putty in Cody’s hands now. 

“If you say so,” Cody hummed back, then started by pumping his hand up and down Noel’s cock. He felt Noel hardening in his hands, and Cody licked his lips as he stared up at him. 

Noel gripped onto the edge of the sink as he finally felt Cody take his cock into his mouth. He let out a quiet groan and closed his eyes. 

Cody began working on the head of Noel’s cock while one of his hands pumped the base. His free hand held onto Noel’s thigh, and as he eventually started bobbing his head faster and moved his hand off of Noel’s dick to grip onto his other thigh. 

Noel let out another low grown, tilting his head back and breathing deeply through his mouth as Cody continued sucking his cock. Spit dribbled along Cody's lips and down his chin, which was exactly what Cody loved most about giving a blowjob. 

Noel didn’t particularly care for messy blowjobs, and quite honestly, he knew Cody was doing it this way _specifically _because Noel preferred for things to be clean and simple. 

Just then, Noel’s thoughts were interrupted as Cody dragged his fingernails along Noel’s inner thigh, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the darker-haired man. 

Cody continued rhythmically bobbing his head, his cheeks slightly sunken in as he sucked Noel’s cock at a faster, but steady pace. He pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, which caused a small popping sound as he removed his lips from Noel’s spit-covered dick. 

Noel looked down at Cody and entangled his fingers in the man’s hair. “Come on now, go ahead and finish me off,” he muttered, trying to sound controlling, but instead coming off as incredibly needy. 

“But...you sure this isn’t too nasty for you, baby?” Cody teased, pouting up at Noel. 

Noel whined in response and shook his head. “Cody, please. Come _ on,” _he moaned out, his grip tightening on Cody’s hair once more. 

Cody sucked some spit off of his lips and chuckled. “Your wish is my command,” he replied somewhat sarcastically, then wrapped his lips around Noel’s cock and continued. 

After a few more minutes, Noel pulled on Cody’s hair, a signal that he was getting close to coming. Cody picked up the pace in response to the tug, and not long after he felt Noel finishing down his throat.

Cody swallowed nearly all of it, but purposely kept some in his mouth and let some cum trickle along his lips and down his chin. 

He got up off his knees and looked Noel dead in the eyes, then grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. A mix of spit and cum dribbled down along their skin as their mouths expertly moved against one another, until Noel finally pulled away and contorted his face.

“Gross,” he whined, drawing out the ‘o’ sound. He wasn’t really _ that _disgusted by it, but he knew Cody would just love the satisfaction of grossing him out. 

Cody indeed looked quite pleased with himself as he wiped his lips on his forearm. 

“Let’s take that shower now, you can return the favor in there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> RPF disclaimer: no i dont actually really want cody and noel to fuck, i love and respect their relationships very much!! this is just for fun!! 
> 
> reach me on twitter at shortkingcody if ya want


End file.
